Mensa
by IguanaMom
Summary: We learn about John Sheppard's parents and that he is smarter than most people think. John returns to Earth, with Carson in tow, to make amends with his dying father.
1. Chapter 1 The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or it's characters. I'm just borrowing. Please don't sue I need to be able to feed my Iguana and cats.

A/N: Thanks to my beta readers Rox and Flah7.

Mensa

Part 1 – The Past

Sometimes he felt so stupid! Lt. Colonel John Sheppard was not an unintelligent man. However, sometimes living and working with all these scientists made him feel that way. McKay made him feel especially dense. The man was a mega genius, and unfortunately, he knew it.

Very few people on Atlantis actually knew how intelligent John was. He really surprised McKay that day when he announced that he had taken the test for Mensa and had passed it. The look on the man's face was priceless. He even asked John _when_ he took it. Certainly Rodney was asking to make sure that John wasn't younger than him at the time.

His parents were ecstatic that their son was a genius, their little math wiz. They had started calling him that when he was four and it irritated the hell out of him. By the time he was twelve he was doing calculus and reading on a 12th grade level. At the age of fifteen he graduated from high school and was going off to college. John loved Math, he thought it was fun and he was _very_ good at it. There was also something else John loved. Ever since he was eight years old and had taken his first airplane ride, he had loved to fly. His parents didn't appreciate the airplane and helicopter posters that littered his bedroom walls as a kid. They wanted their little genius to be a famous mathematician when he grew up. His father kept telling him to keep his head in the math books and out of the clouds. John got his Bachelors degree in mathematics at the age of eighteen when most people his age were graduating from high school. His father, always wanting something else to brag about, insisted that John join Mensa. So, to make the man happy he took the Mensa IQ test, he scored a 150. He didn't care one lick about Mensa, he had taken the stupid test to make his father happy. So he opted out of joining the "genius club" as his father had dubbed it. He went on to graduate school and by the time he was old enough to drink he had his Masters degree. Then he dropped the bomb shell.

John's parents wanted him to go on to get his Doctorate but he wanted to join the military and become an Air Force pilot. They were definitely not happy! Well, his mom would love him no matter what he did, he was her baby boy after all. She was just worried that he's get himself killed if he joined the military, his dad was another story. The day John joined the Air Force his father told him to never darken his doorstep again, unless he quit the military and got his Doctorate. The military was fine for other people's son's but not his smart boy, he was destined for greater things. He tried to keep in touch with his mom after joining up but his father found out and was not happy. John hadn't seen his parents in ten years, when he attended his grandmother's funeral. If only his parents could see where he was now.


	2. Chapter 2 The Message

Disclaimer: I still don't own Stargate Atlantis or it's characters. I've got a diabetic cat that needs his insulin that so please don't sue me. Mom and Dad Sheppard are my creation but you're welcome to borrow them, just let me know and credit me.

A/N: Thank you to my beta reader Rox. Your help is much appreciated.

A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Much appreciated.

A/N: Story dedicated to my beloved father who died of lung cancer twelve years ago. I know what it feels like to be given **that** dreadful news.

**Part 2 - The Message**

Atlantis, the famed city of legend, had become home to John Sheppard. The people he worked closest with had become his family. Rodney, Elizabeth, Carson, Teyla, Ronon and even Radek, they were the only family he needed. At least that is what he kept telling himself. Air Force life wasn't always easy and living in the Pegasus Galaxy could be darn right terrifying at times. However, he wouldn't trade any of it for the world, _several_ worlds. He knew that he had made the right decision joining the military, he just wished his parents had approved. He still sometimes missed his mom, and even his dad. He wanted them to be a part of his life, even just a little bit.

John was standing on one of Atlantis' many outdoor balconies enjoying the ocean breeze when Colonel Caldwell approached. The Daedalus had arrived from Earth a few hours earlier. Caldwell handed him a sealed envelope. The look on his face conveying sadness.

"For you." Laying a comforting hand on Sheppard's shoulder he said "I'm sorry!" Not much for emotional displays he then walked away leaving John to his note.

Sheppard opened the note and read.

_Lt. Colonel John Sheppard,_

_ We have been informed through the American Red Cross that your father __StevenSheppard is in the final stages of lung cancer. Your mother Anita Sheppard has requested that you be given leave to come home. Your leave __has been granted. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ General Francis Reynolds_

John felt like he'd been kicked in the chest. He had always hoped that he and his dad would be able to work things out someday, maybe become friends at least. Now his dad was dying and he was in another galaxy. He needed to at least try to make things right before it was to late, and he needed to do it real soon.

It had been years since he's been home. Last time he stepped foot in that house he was twenty-one and was told to leave and not come back. Now, he was going home to watch his father die. Though he wasn't going alone. He had asked Carson to come along. The man could use some time away from Atlantis and he could use a friend, especially a Doctor friend. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to comfort his mom and that scared him. Carson Beckett the Scottish teddy bear, as he'd heard a few of Atlantis' female population call him, was great at comfort.

The day after receiving the message, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and Dr. Carson Beckett stepped through the Stargate's event horizon to Earth. He was going home, or was he leaving home? A little of both, he figured.

* * *

A/N: The American Red Cross has a program called _Armed Forces Emergency Services_ (A.F.E.S.). If there is a death in the family or a family member is very ill, etc the family must contact the American Red Cross who then confirms it and contacts the military. Then the military can grant leave if they wish. If you were to try and call the military to say that there was a death, birth or illness in the family and wanted your loved one in the military to come home they'd tell you to contact the American Red Cross. For more information on this program contact your local chapter of the American Red Cross (Can you tell I'm a Red Cross volunteer?) 


	3. Chapter 3 Home Again

A/N: I guess I need to do more volunteer work inmy local AmericanRed Cross office. I seem to only be able to write when I'm working in the office answering phones. I was the only person in the building today and only had a couple phone calls so I got quite a bit done. Oh, yeah the other reason I should help out in the office more is the really sweet, cute mailman that I have a crush on.

Sorry but this chapter is not beta read. All mistakes are mine.

Part 3 – Home Again

John Sheppard and Carson Beckett spent 24 hours at the SGC being debriefed and given medical checks. Carson wasn't a big fan of being on the receiving end of the exams, but he understood the need for them. John however, drove the medical staff crazy with his barrage of "are we done yet?"

Carson felt bad that he would not be able to go home to Scotland to visit his mum, but his friend needed him. The SGC had allowed him to call home, and he spent an hour chatting and catching up with her at the expense of the American government. He promised her he'd call again before leaving to go back to work He couldn't exactly tell her that he was living in another galaxy now could he – so, he just called it "work". It was lovely hearing his mum's voice again, especially her laugh, he had certainly missed her.

It was a chilly Colorado day when John and Carson finally left Cheyenne Mountain Complex. They took a commercial flight to San Francisco where John's parents lived. As they were taking their seats in business class the flight attendant smiled at John and sized him up. He nervously returned the smile. Carson rolled his blue eyes and smiled at the attendant. "Well, add flight attendants to the list of woman who can't resist the charm of John Sheppard, right behind alien princesses and ascended women." Carson thought to himself. "Good morning lass" he politely said to the attendant. That was all it took, the second she heard Carson's Scottish brogue she stopped flirting with Sheppard and looked Carson in the eyes. "Hello blue eyes. Anything you gentlemen need just let me know." She said as she smiled and winked at Carson. At the end of the flight the attendant gave Carson her phone number and told him to 'look her up'. John just shook his head and chucked to himself.

After arriving in San Francisco the two weary travelers checked into a hotel, then drove to John's childhood home. "It hasn't changed much" John thought as they walked up the front steps. He looked at his traveling companion and said "well, here we go". Before he had the chance to ring the bell the door flung open and his mother's arms were wrapped around him.

"Welcome home Johnny!" the 5'3" salt and pepper-haired sixty-something year old woman that was plastered to John's chest said happily. "Hello Mom, miss me?" he replied somewhat sarcastically. "You bet I did and so did your father, even though he'd never admit it. And who is this handsome gentleman with you?" she said as she smiled at the aforementioned 'handsome gentleman'.

"Oh mom this is my friend Carson Beckett. We work together and he is the best damn doctor you'll ever meet."

"Watch your language young man, and come on in, this old house has been far too quiet since you left."

"So, where's dad?" John got right to the point, he wanted to get this over with.

"In the den, we've set up a hospital bed for him in there. He's too weak to climb the stairs. Go on in and say hello, your friend and I will stay out here and get to know each other a bit while you two catch up."

"Does he still hate me?" John asked.

"He never hated you Johnny. He was just disappointed that you didn't become the man **he** wanted you to be. I think he's come to realize that you have to be your own person. Now go talk to him." Mrs. Sheppard replied.

"Wish me luck" he said to Carson. "Good luck son." The Scotsman replied as John walked into the other room.

"So Doctor Beckett, where are you from?" Mrs. Sheppard asked.

"Please call me Carson, and I'm from Scotland."

You're a long ways from home young man. Johnny would never tell me this so I'll ask you. How is my boy doing?"

* * *

Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Chapter four will be the chat between John and his dad. 


	4. Chapter 4 Reconciliation

Disclaimer: Still don't own Stargate Atlantis or it's characters, if I did Carson would be feeding me ice cream right about now. Steven and Anita Sheppard are my creation.

A/N: Thanks to my mom (IguanaGrandma? ;-) and flah7 for beta reading this chapter for me. I'm amazed I actually wrote this chapter at home, no Red Cross office required, Yeah!

A./N: As I sit writing this part I've got tears in my eyes. I can almost see my father lying in his hospital bed in the middle of our living room, hooked up to a noisy oxygen concentrator and bottles of medicines all around. It's been 13 years since he passed away from lung cancer (that metastasized to his brain) and my heart still breaks sometimes thinking about him. Daddy's only girl misses him but I know he is in heaven and that we will be together again someday.

A/N: The dang editor won't let me put a break between sections, sorry about that.

* * *

Part 4 – Sadness and Reconciliation 

John stood in the doorway of his parents den, hesitating to go in. His father was lying in a hospital bed, medicines of all sorts littering the table next to him. An oxygen concentrator loudly announced it's presence in the room. The once strong, healthy, over-bearing man was lying in the stark white bed, his complexion almost matching the sheets. John stifled a gasp at the site before him. At that precise moment he realized that he'd rather die at the hands of a Wraith than have to face what his father was going through. John steeled himself for what was to come and quietly entered the room.

Steven Sheppard turned his head at the sound of someone entering his makeshift hospital room. He saw a man walking into the room and it took a few moments to realize that it was his son. John Sheppard had left a boy and had returned a man.

"Hello son." Steven said as he motioned John to come closer.

"Hi dad." John replied sheepishly. "Long time no see".

John had no idea what to say next, he felt rather like a deer staring at approaching headlights. "_Is my mouth hanging open? Oh where to begin?_" he thought to himself. He wanted to make things right but he just couldn't do this. He couldn't stand there and chat with his dying father like nothing was wrong. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, fighter pilot, warrior, and defender against Wraith, turned around and high-tailed it out of the room.

Carson was sitting at the kitchen table with Anita Sheppard, drinking orange pekoe tea and listening to stories of "Johnny's" youth. He was rather enjoying himself, Mrs. Sheppard was a nice woman, and she was giving him plenty of ammunition for any future blackmail schemes if any should ever be needed. Oh, the things he could tell Rodney. John walked into the room looking rather shaken.

"That was fast" Carson said. "Did you have a nice talk?"

"I just couldn't do it. He looks so frail and helpless." John answered, sitting heavily in a chair.

"Young man you get your butt out of that chair and go speak to your father, now!" John's mother demanded.

" But, I don't know what to say. I'll upset him."

"Colonel, he's dying. You need to try and work things out between the two of you while you can. For both your sakes" Carson said. "Now to quote your mum, get your butt out of that chair and go speak to your father, now" Carson said with a devilish smirk on his face.

"YES SIR, Doctor SIR!" John replied with a salute, then got up from the chair and left the kitchen.

John hovered in the doorway to the den.

"Young man get in here, I won't bite, much." Steven said with a weak smile. "We have a lot to talk about." John hesitantly entered the dreaded room and stood next to the bed.

"I've had a lot of time to think, to try and get my life in order before... you know. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for wanting you to be what **I** wanted you to be and not accepting you for who you are. You are a brilliant young man and whether you're a mathematician teaching at some big university or flying helicopters in Iraq you are my son and I **am** proud of you. It took me a long time to get over the hurt of you defying me but I've realized that I was in the wrong. Can you forgive me?"

Wow! John was taken aback, he hadn't expected that. What he had expected was something more akin to a shouting match. "_I guess time and illness have changed him_" he thought to himself.

"Of course I can forgive you dad. I'm sorry too, for not being the son you wanted me to be. I've had a good life though. I've got good friends and a job I love, I'm happy with my life. John replied.

"How about you both kiss and make up then we can have dinner." Anita Sheppard announced from the doorway. "Doctor Beckett is cooking haggis for us." she said with a smirk.

"Haggis?" Father and son said in unison.

"Whoever this Doctor Beckett is he better not come anywhere near me with that crap! I'm dying as it is I don't need to be tortured too." John's father replied breathlessly. A smiling Carson appeared in the doorway, "don't worry lads I won't torture you with my cooking, me mum is the only one that I know that can cook haggis proper anyway."

"Dad, this is my friend Doctor Carson Beckett, we work together."

"He's Scottish! since when does the U.S Air Force recruit Scotsmen?" Steven asked.

"I'm a civilian Mr. Sheppard and I guess you could say I'm on loan. Now, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to listen to your lungs. You sound like you're having a wee bit of trouble there, so what do you say I check you over, then we can eat."

* * *

A/N:Reviews much appreciated. Last chapters reviews prompted me to get this chapter written at home, and sooner. Keep them coming. 


	5. Chapter 5 Mensa

A/N: Well it only took 3 days for me to be able to upload Grrrr. This chapter hasn't really been beta read. I hope everyone is surviving the heat so far this summer. Short but (I hope) sweet. Enjoy!

* * *

Part 5 - Mensa

John and Carson had spent a tiring day at his parents house and all John wanted to do was sleep. It was a nice hotel with a comfortable bed and a nice dark room, perfect for sleeping, but it was three in the morning and John was still awake. "_Saw logs? That is an understatement_!" John thought to himself. Dr. Carson Beckett had sawed down the entire Amazon rain forest and had moved on to the Alaskan Wilderness. Next time an armada of Wraith Cruisers was headed towards Atlantis he'd have to remember this night, just set up a loudspeaker next to Carson's bed and tell him to take a nap. They could broadcast his snoring into space and that would surely send the Wraith running. John spent the night lying in bed thinking, by morning he had come up with an idea. At eight AM, John figured it wasn't to early to call his mom and ask her for a favor, then he'd wake Carson and they would talk.

The cafe was buzzing with activity, but John and Carson managed to find a fairly quiet corner to eat breakfast in. "Hey Carson, are you a member of MENSA?" John asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Carson replied.

" I took the test years ago and was asked to join but I didn't. My father was not happy about it, he had pushed me to take the test in the first place. He just wanted me to join so that he could have one more thing to brag about, or at least that's what I thought at the time." John responded.

"I had no idea you were MENSA material Colonel. Not that I don't think that you're an intelligent man. We have a chapter on Atlantis you know."

"I know, Rodney told me. I graduated from high school when I was fifteen, I had my Master's degree in mathematics by the time I turned 21, my parents wanted me to go on and get my Doctorate then become some famous mathematician. As much as I loved math I loved flying more, I needed to live my own life. I joined the Air Force so that I could become a pilot. The day I joined up my father told me he never wanted to see me again, unless I quit the military and got my Doctorate. He said that the military was fine for other people's son's but not me, I was to smart for that, he said I was destined for greater things. I wish I could tell him about Atlantis, maybe then he would be proud of me." John answered.

"Colonel. John, He loves you, you're his son. We may not always make our parents happy, we might even disappoint them, but they still love us, even if they don't show it." Carson said.

"I want to join MENSA. I called my mom this morning and asked her if she still had the letter they sent asking me to join. She's going to look it up." John said.

"If you don't mind me asking Colonel, why now, what's changed?" Carson asked.

"I've been thinking about it for awhile. Atlantis is full of brainy scientists, I've got an IQ of 150 but sometimes I feel like an idiot around you guys. Then there's this thing with my dad, maybe if I join MENSA that'll be one thing he could be proud of before he dies. Well, I guess we should get a move on."

* * *

A/N: I know that I've shared a hotel room with an unhappy person once or twice. You've just got to smack me and I'll wake up and roll over (and hopefully stop snoring for a wee bit) and go right back to sleep. Please review it keeps me motivated to write. 


End file.
